


tell me the truth

by nightowl_310



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowl_310/pseuds/nightowl_310
Summary: short fix it fic set during the drinking game played in 8x04based on an anon ask from sassbewitchedmyass' tumblr:asking her if she was in love would have been like 10x better and more appropriate I mean?? also can you imagine jaime's face waiting for her answer?





	tell me the truth

**Author's Note:**

> [original tumblr post](https://queercuttlefish.tumblr.com/post/186385285041/asking-her-if-she-was-in-love-would-have-been-like)

As their laughter dies down, Tyrion clears his throat and looks at Brienne.

“You are in love,” he says calmly, “and you have been for a while.”

The group falls silent as all eyes turn to Brienne who is sitting with her mouth agape, clearly surprised.

After a moment, she stands, ready to leave when Tormund makes his way over to her. Brienne doesn’t even register what he says, but she knows it’s probably nonsense that she really doesn’t want to deal with, especially after _that. ___

She pushes past him and thinks she hears Jaime stand after she walks by him, however, she does not turn back. Until that is, she reaches the hall where she spares a glance over her shoulder to see that he is, in fact, following her. Brienne contemplates telling him not to bother and go sit back down. She reconciles that if anyone were to follow her to talk about what just happen, Jaime would be the best option… but possibly also the worst. 

When she arrives at her room, she fusses over the fire and removes her jerkin. _Should she wait for Jaime? Did she even want to discuss her love with Jaime? Should she just lay down and try to find sleep? ___

She sits for a while just enjoying the warmth of the fire and is lost in thought when the several knocks echo from the door.

\----

Jaime didn’t quite know what he was doing. He rarely did anything with any sort of plan in mind. He knew he wanted to make sure was Brienne was all right and perhaps talk to her about what his brother had said.

He doesn’t know exactly when it happened, but he does know how he feels. 

It came as a shock when he first discovered it, then when he had time to think it over, he realized the feeling had been there for quite a while. 

_I mean you don’t jump into a bear pit sans weapon and one hand for just anyone. ___

Jaime was in love with Brienne.

It utterly baffled him while also striking him to his core.

He knew this love was different than what he held for Cersi. It was better, purer. He didn’t think he was capable of this kind of love, yet here he was at Brienne’s door, shifting goblets and wine trying to figure out how he was going to knock on it. He supposed kicking it would be best and so he kicked… and kicked.

The door swung open and he looked up and her face. Her objectively ugly face was made even worse but the cuts and bruises. However, all Jaime saw was her fierceness and courage. _They had fought the dead. _He shakes away the thought. Instead, he focuses on how the glow from the fire makes her face look soft and how he very much wanted to reach his hand up to cup her cheek.__

____

____

He can see she’s waiting for him to say something. _Right ___

“You didn’t drink,” he says, feeling a fool, as he moves past her to set down the wine.

“I didn’t drink?” she questions, as she closes the door.

“In the game. You didn’t drink.”

She pauses then says, “no, I didn’t. Tyrion-“

“wouldn’t have said that if it wasn’t the truth. He’s very… observant, my brother, and he doesn’t like losing,” he pours the delicious liquid into the goblets and holds one out to her, “So drink and… we can talk, perhaps,” Jaime mutters, looking at her with a hopeful gaze.

Brienne eyes him warily. He has a way of looking so innocent when he is anything but.

_It’s his eyes. They look so gentle. ___

She takes the goblet from him and he picks up his own. She watches him take a sip.

“This isn’t the game anymore. We’re just drinking.”

He smirks at her and gestures for her to take a sip.

Brienne looks down at her goblet, pondering her options. _I could just throw it in his face. _She smiles to herself at the thought.__

____

____

Eventually, under Jaime’s somewhat intense stare, she drinks.

“Who is it?” he asks softly.

“Oh, I think you know.”

He sets down his cup and takes hers, placing it next to his. And then he’s right in front of her.

Jaime gazes up into her beautiful sapphire eyes and sees what she’s not saying.

“Good,” he whispers, satisfied, before cupping her cheek and pushing up on his toes to capture her mouth.

She is still at first, but after the shock clears from her mind, she reaches for the back his head and leans into him. She’s clumsy, of course, but Jaime couldn’t care less. They enjoy the kiss for a while longer, then Jaime pulls back and looks into her eyes once more.

__“I’m in love with you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make jaime seem a little less awkward lol  
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
